


Kinktastic Kinktober 2018

by Saiyurimai



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: 18 and older, Alternate Universe - Twins, Bondage, Breeding, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Edgeplay, Food Play, Frottage, Gangbang, Gloryhole, Humiliation, Knotting, Master/Slave, Multi, NSFW, OC, Overstimulation, Papyrus - Freeform, Pet Play, Prostitution, Public Sex, Reader-Insert, Sensory Deprivation, Sex Pollen, Sex Toys, Shibari, Size Difference, Somnophilia, Sounding, Spanking, Tentacles, UT! Sans, Underfell Universe, Underswap Universe, Undertail, Wax Play, asphysciation, heat - Freeform, knife/blood play, uniform, voyerism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-07-21 03:14:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 10,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16151360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saiyurimai/pseuds/Saiyurimai
Summary: A collection of drabbles for Kinktober! All NSFW! 18+ Only!





	1. Day One~Spanking, Red and Reader

You smiled at the cashier as you decided to head home to your mate, knowing that he was at home probably sleeping off another mustard hangover. You hurried, wanting to get home and make him something to eat before he woke up. Just as you suspected he was passed out on the couch, snoring away with his face in the pillows. You laughed to yourself and went about making dinner as your mate slept it off. When he hadn’t woken up when you were done you went to go wake him.

 

 

You tried the gentle approach but he was knocked out cold. Finally with a huff you saw his ass just asking for it. With a smirk you wound up for the slap, surprising the both of you when it connected. Hearing a long drawn out moan come from him that sent a blush to your cheeks. “Uh…Red?” You asked and he peeked his sockets up at you with a dusting of red on his bones.

 

 

“fuck…do it again…please…” He breathed and you quirked a brow at him. “How long you been awake?” He shrugged, looking smug as he lifted his rear in the air slightly, inviting you to do it again. “since ya got home…just wanted to nap a bit more…” You eyed him, wanting to wipe his smug look off his face and doing just that as you spanked him again, his face melting into another lewd moan. Damn you loved that sound. It wasn’t long before you had him writhing and whimpering for more, tongue out and panting.

 

 

“fuck…fuck yes…please fuck me, I need you please….” He groaned as you spanked him again, enjoying the way your hand left subtle marks on his ecto flesh, having taken off his shorts to get even more of those delicious noises from him. You leaned over him, one hand rubbing small enticing circles, the other currently getting slathered in his drool as he begged over and over again for you to give him completion.

 

 

You used your drool covered hand to grip around his leaking cock, spanking him again, forcing him to buck into your hand as he gripped the couch. He whimpered as you used your thumb to play with his hole, pumping his dripping shaft underneath of him, alternating between spanking and teasing his hole while you stroked him. “ahhhhhhnnnn! Babe! Fuck! FUCK! HAHHHHHNNNN! I’m gonna-“ You spanked him hard, giving his ass a squeeze, the skeleton came hard, mewling desperately as his seed coated over your hand and stained the couch underneath.

 

 

“Don’t settle in just yet, it’s my turn now.” You winked as Red panted, looking at you with need yet again.


	2. Day Two~ Sai and Grillby Dirty Talk

Sai was smiling at her mate, the handsome flame elemental working on finishing up the prep work for tomorrow’s breakfast while Sebastian worked in cleaning the rest of house as usual. ‘What are you smiling for?’ Grillby signed, a smile on his own face as his eyes met hers. “Just thinking about how hot you look right now. And I’m not just talking about your fire.” She winked, earning a chuckle from her mate as he finished putting things away.

 

 

‘Is that so? And here I thought you were the one looking hot.’ She blushed, the flame monster chuckling and winking as he moved around the counter to wrap an arm around her waist, drawing her near, his other hand brushing her hair back behind her ear, Sai leaning into his touch. She leaned into his kiss, the flames licking against her lips in all the right ways.

 

 

She loved how he always made her melt. He was quiet and sweet but had a underlying wildness that made her tingle all over. “It’s just us tonight, care to go somewhere…more comfortable?” She asked and he nodded, catching her drift as he picked her up, carrying her upstairs to their shared bedroom, Gaster deciding to work an all nighter in the lab.

 

 

She squeaked as he tossed her on to the massive bed, watching him hungrily as he took off his shirt in that way men do that was just so enticing. ‘Your turn.’ He signed and she did as she was told, making sure to give him a bit of a show as she pulled off her shirt, exposing the lacy bra underneath, earning a soft growl of approval from him.

 

 

‘Such a good girl…pants next, leave on the panties.’ Sai bit her lip with growing excitement, seeing the bulge slowly growing in his pants as she continued to obey. ‘Good…good. Now come here, you know what to do.’ Sai crawled over to him laying on her stomach as she undid the front of his pants, letting his cock spring free into her face, not fully hardened yet but she knew it wouldn’t take long to get it that way.

 

 

He groaned as she took his length into her mouth, one hand tangling in her hair while the other moved against your cheek, signing against your skin. ‘Fuck…So good…you like that cock don’t you …dirty girl…’ Sai encouraged to take more into her mouth. There was something sensual with how he signed to her on her skin. Sai mewled around his length as he signed against her cheek.

 

 

‘You’re so good at this, like a good little slut…take it all…’ Sai flicked her gaze up at him as he pushed her head down more on his shaft, forcing more of him down her throat nearly making her gag as he held her there, her nose tickled by the flames at the base of his shaft before finally letting her go, pulling her off of him and leaning down for a kiss.

 

 

He climbed on top of her, pushing her more towards the center of the bed as his hands started to wander, signing as they went, making Sai’s heart race as he told her all the things he was going to do to her without even saying a word, leaving his mouth free to nip and kiss at her flushed skin. ‘Want me to show you just how talented my fingers can be little one?’ He signed just above her mound, sending a thrill down her spine as she nodded.

 

 

His talented fingers quickly found her wet folds over her soaked panties, pushing them aside so he could push them inside, making her gasp at the warmth. “Hahhhh! Oh fuck! Grillby!” She moaned, clinging to him and rolling her hips into his fingers as they started to move inside of her in a familiar pattern.

 

 

‘You like it don’t you…I’m going to fuck you till you can’t walk…make you scream my name…make you beg for more.’ His finger inside of Sai moved in a new way, spelling it out and driving her crazy as he continued to sign lewd things and hitting all the right spots inside of her as she cried out in pleasure. He praised her wordlessly, letting her go through the waves of pleasure before pulling out of her and repositioning himself between her thighs, pulling off her panties and going through with his promises…


	3. Day Three~ Foodplay Edgeberry

Cooking was something that both skeletons enjoyed doing and since Edge and Blue had become exclusive with one another it had become a very sweet routine for the two of them after work. At first though it had been messy, neither one of them wanting to give up any modicum of control in the kitchen and often fought over whether to make tacos which was Blue’s favorite meal, and lasagna which happened to be Edge’s favorite meal to make.

 

 

It had ended up with both of them trying to sabotage the other before coming up with their new signature dish of a combination of both, taco lasagna. They had learned to move as one together, working in tandem, adding the spices, turning on the oven, putting the treat in the oven. “What are you doing?” Edge asked as Blue went to the fridge, pulling out some fruits and setting them on the counter.

 

 

“I figured we could have some dessert when we’re done eating!” Blue beamed happily, his taller boyfriend unable to help the smile that came to his face when he looked at him. The two of them started making what appeared to be some kind fruit based dessert. Blue was so focused on making it that he didn’t notice just how messy he was getting, Edge watching him with a growing smirk on his face.

 

 

While Blue was distracted the taller skeleton leaned down and licked the whipped topping off of the smaller skeleton’s cheek bone, making him squeak in surprise, a bright blue blush coloring his face. “E-Edge!” He managed to gasp out as Edge licked him again.

 

 

“What? You’ve made a mess. I’m only cleaning it up.” Blue blushed brighter, Edge’s hands starting to wander over the smaller skeleton. “Edge…what are you doing?” Edge licked another bit of topping off of his boyfriend.

 

 

“Relax, we have at least an hour before the lasagna is ready. I’m craving dessert first.” Blue mewled as Edge’s fingers made short work of Blue’s shorts, exposing the already dripping ecto pussy made just for him. His long phalanges dipped in between the folds as Blue gripped the edge of the counter, another long sound of pleasure being drawn out of him.

 

 

“W-wait! Hold on!” Blue moaned, pushing Edge back and hopping up on to the counter, grabbing a heap of topping and plopping it in an enticing heap on top of his pussy with a lewd look on his cute face.

 

 

Edge smirked and ran his tongue over his sharp teeth, kneeling between his lover’s spread thighs. “Mmmm…Delicious.” Blue moaned lewdly as Edge took his time in cleaning him off, letting his tongue travel over the soft perfect folds, dipping inside to draw out even more of those delicious moans from his little Blue.

 

 

“Edge! Hahhhh! Stars! I’m gonna-! Ahhhnnnn!” Blue’s hand found it’s way to the back of Edge’s skull egging him on as he started to reach his climax, crying out when his lover’s expert tongue finally drew it out of him.

 

 

Edge let Blue ride out his high, basking in the aftermath of his orgasm before standing again, undoing the front of his pants to expose his stiff shaft standing at attention…dinner would just have to wait…


	4. Day Four~Somnophilia UT! Sans and Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I got several requests for this day so there will be more later but this is the one I did.

You were looking forward to spending some alone time with your bonefriend. His brother wasn’t going to be home and you were finally going to get some time to really just relax with Sans. Some, adult time. Sans rarely if ever was up to doing anything remotely suggestive while his brother was home so that was usually reserved for whenever he came to your place or when Papyrus was off spending the night at Undyne’s.

 

 

So to say that you were excited was an understatement. Which meant you hurried your way to his house, a bounce in your step, a smile on your face. You didn’t bother knocking, Sans had given you a key ages ago. You walked in expecting to see Sans waiting for you, considering you’d texted him before you left to head over his way and that was exactly what he said he was going to be doing. Imagine your surprise when you walked in and saw his sleeping form on the couch, completely passed out.

 

 

“Oh you’ve gotta be kidding me.” You huffed with slight annoyance as you closed the door and kicked off your shoes, debating on whether or not to try and wake him up or join him. At least it was until you looked down and saw the faint glow of blue in his shorts and a soft mewl from him. You nibbled on your lip for a moment, thinking it over before making up your mind. He had mentioned before that it was something that he’d always wanted to try…

 

 

Now was as good a time as any…

 

 

With a confident smirk you slowly moved between Sans’s thighs, watching him carefully for any kind of movement that showed he was awake. Carefully you started to feel his thick length underneath his shorts, Sans gasping softly at your touch. You continued to rub until he was fully hard, his breathing starting to quicken as you licked your lips.

 

 

Slowly you pulled the front of his shorts down, letting his cock spring free from the waist band in front of your face, you looked up at him, making sure he was nice and passed out, a dusting of blue on his cheekbones. “hahhhh…” He moaned as you licked  the underside of his shaft, nice and slow, swirling your tongue around the tip. He mewled cutely as you took him into you mouth, taking him little by little into your throat. You heard him groan as you took him deeper, taking him down your throat.

 

 

He jerked slightly as you flicked your tongue across his shaft, sucking and bobbing your head down his length as he panted, muttering soft noises of pleasure. His fingers gripped the couch, clenching and unclenching as he moaned. You sucked and licked at his cock, swiping your tongue over his slit, tasting his pre on your taste buds.

 

 

You groaned at the taste, sending vibrations through his cock, making him jerk up into your mouth. You felt him twitch, the tell tale sign that he was so close as you redoubled your efforts, moving faster and harder, one hand moving to cup and massage his balls in just the way that always drove him crazy.

 

 

He whimpered, brow furrowed as he jerked up into your throat, but you didn’t stop, only sucked and teased harder, faster, taking him as deep as you could, forcing yourself to take him all the way down, your nose pressed against the base of his cock as you gagged slightly on it, throat muscles constricting around him, spurring him on to cum, shooting his thick magic down your throat with a strangled moan as he fell back on the couch again panting while you took him for every last drop, licking him clean. “holy fuck…way to wake a guy up babe…” He cracked a socket down at you with a smirk. 

 

 

“Well now that you’re up…” You smirked, and he chuckled as he pulled you on top of him for a sloppy kiss. “give me like five minutes babe.”


	5. Day Five~Humiliation US!Papyrus/UF!Papyrus

“AND ANOTHER THING! YOU ALWAYS LEAVE YOUR FILTHY CLOTHES ALL OVER THE HOUSE AND I AM SICK AND TIRED OF PICKING UP AFTER YOU EVERY-“ Stretch had already tuned him out, this was going to be yet another long ass rant about how he doesn’t do anything all day or leaves his hoodie hanging on the back of the couch every now and again.

 

 

He just watched Edge go around and throw his little hissy fit, picking up and fixing random things as he continued to rant. He would eventually tire himself out and he’d be back to normal, he was similar to Blue in that aspect. “-WELL MAYBE I’LL JUST GO BACK AND LEAVE YOU. AT LEAST THEN I’LL GET THE RESPECT AND FEAR THAT I DESERVE!” That caught Stretch’s attention. With a smirk and flash of magic, Stretch had teleported the two of them into the bedroom and threw Edge on the bed a little roughly. 

 

 

“ya wanna leave? Ya think someone else can give ya what I can huh you little slut?” Edge’s cheek bones colored a bright crimson.

 

 

“I-I…”  Edge squeaked out as Stretch pulled his hoodie off, tossing it aside and staring down at him with a quirk of his brow bone. “what? you don’t think I’m just gonna let you out without showing ya where you belong do ya? On your knees you whore and show me what that mouth is really good for.” Edge gulped, trying to ignore the way his magic pooled at Stretch’s change in demeanor. He would never admit it and certainly never to Stretch that this was exactly what he loved. But Stretch knew.

 

 

When Edge didn’t move he grabbed his lover’s skull and pulled it towards his pelvis, his face pressed against the fabric of his shorts, letting Edge feel the outline of his half hard cock against his sharp teeth. “got nothin to say huh? I can already feel you drooling on my shorts…pathetic.” Stretch growled, taking control as he pulled the front of his shorts down, pressing the tip against Edge’s teeth.

 

 

“go on, ya know ya want it in your mouth. Come on slut, show me what else that mouth is good for besides threatening to walk out on me.” Edge opened his mouth obediently and did as he was told earning a smirk from Stretch. “good boy. Just like that and ya might get a treat.” Stretch groaned, holding Edge’s skull still as he moved, using Edge as his personal toy.

 

 

Edge was careful of his teeth, his tongue running the length of Stretch’s impressive cock, savoring the taste of his magic. “fuck…yeahhhh, just like that…what a good little whore hahhh…” He groaned, shoving his cock deep down Edge’s throat, holding him there until tears pricked at Edge’s sockets before giving him a moment before doing it again, and again…

 

 

“ya like sucking on my cock don’t ya? Filthy fucker….” Stretch pulled out, a long stream of saliva connecting to Edge’s tongue. “look at you, panting like a dog. Strip down and make a pussy for me.” He ordered as Edge blanched.

 

 

“B-BUT! IT…IT’S SO SENSITIVE…IT’S SO LEWD…” Edge blushed and squeaked as Stretch looked at him. “yeah, that’s the point. Are you going to disobey more? Do ya want punishment?” He asked, eye lights sparking with him to try and defy him again. Finally, Edge obeyed, doing as he was told as Stretch leaned back against the bed, palming his cock in his hand as he watched Edge do as he was told.

 

 

When he was undressed and his pussy was summoned, Stretch waved him over. “come sit, right here.” Stretch pat his lap, Edge moving to do as he was told, embarrassed by how wet he already was as he straddled his lover’s hips, preparing to line himself up with Stretch’s shaft but was stopped as Stretch shook his head.

 

 

“nuh uh…not yet. I want ya to beg for it.” Edge made an indignant noise and shook his head defiantly. “I DON’T BEG! NOT EVEN TO YOU! THAT IS OUTRIGHT HUMILIATING AND I REF-AHHHH!” Edge mewled as Stretch rubbed through his folds a chuckle in his chest.

 

 

Stretch teased and played with Edge’s pussy, reducing the usually talkative skeleton to a mess of whimpers and moans. “hahhh…ya like my cock don’t you slut. If you want it, you know what you have to do.” Stretch rutted through his folds, hitting just right to make Edge whine with need. With a whimper Edge broke, he needed it. He needed Stretch inside of him. He needed it. Regardless of how humiliating it was, regardless of what he looked like, he needed it.

 

 

“HAHHHHNNNN PLEASE! STRETCH! HAHHHNNNN! I NEED IT! I NEED IT INSIDE OF ME PLEASE! FUCK ME PLEASE STRETCH!” He begged, tears in his sockets as he begged. “that’s a good little whore. Now you get a reward.” He flipped Edge onto his back, pulling his legs up over his shoulders and bending him nearly in half as he pushed into Edge’s folds.

 

 

Edge cried out in pleasure as Stretch pounded into him ruthlessly, over and over again making him scream as he came. But Stretch was far from done, he had to prove to Edge just where he belonged and who he belonged to. By the time that he was done Edge was a mess, panting and used and covered in Stretch’s seed over his bones and face.

 

 

“you thinking about leaving still?” Stretch purred, smirking as he nuzzled Edge, pulling the spent and filthy skeleton to his chest. Edge shook his head and snuggled into his lover’s arms, feeling wholly satisfied and completely forgetting about what he’d been upset about.


	6. Day Six~ Size Difference UT!Sans/UF!Sans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Putting this out a day early because I won't be home tomorrow!

Sans huffed in annoyance. Looking down at his much smaller boyfriend he tried to ignore the pleading skeleton. “Oh come on babe! It’s been so loooooong!” Red pouted, tugging at the larger skeleton’s hoodie.

 

 

“It’s been like two days max. Besides you couldn’t even get up outta bed the whole next day.” Sans eyed Red out of the corner of his sockets as he pouted.

 

 

“I don’t give a shit. I want you to fuck me again. Come on…I can make ya feel good.” Red’s hand moved over Sans’ thigh, trailing up to his pelvis. “Can make ya feel really good.” He purred as he moved to kneel between Sans’s legs, hands trying to coax the larger skeleton’s magic to form. Sans groaned as he started to respond, leaning up against his headboard, sockets closing slightly as his tiny boy friend coaxed his magic to solidify. He always gave in to him. The tiny skeleton was too damn cute.

 

 

“Ah fuck it…fine…but you’re doin all the work this time.” Red grinned, gold tooth glinting in the light of the room, tongue running across his sharper teeth.

 

 

“Fine by me.” Red eagerly pulled down the front of Sans’s shorts, the massive blue cock laying on his stomach already half hard. Red practically drooled at the sight, licking the underside slowly, swirling his tongue at the tip before taking his cock into his mouth, letting his fangs graze against the sides of his shaft as he went, earning a soft hiss of pleasure from the large skeleton.

 

 

“Oh fuck Red…” Sans groaned, Red setting a good pace, using his hands to stroke the base where his mouth couldn’t reach, sucking and licking until Sans was starting to ooze pre. Red’s yelp of surprise muffled as Sans gripped both sides of his skull, forcing him down on his cock as far as he could possibly go, holding him there as he thrust into his throat, Red’s sockets starting to fill with tears.

 

 

“Fuck! Hahhhh!” Sans groaned finally releasing Red who coughed and gagged, taking in a deep breath of air wiping at the drool on his chin with a glare.

 

 

“What the fuck! Ya coulda killed me!” Sans shrugged and chuckled deep in his chest.

 

 

“You loved it though. Look at you. All fucking worked up.” Sans reached down as if to make a point, fingers pressed against Red’s soaked magic through his pants, making the smaller skeleton whimper.

 

 

Red quickly divested himself of his clothes, moving to straddle Sans’s waist, lining his entrance up with the thick tip. “Shut the fuck up.” Red huffed, making Sans chuckle again, the sound quickly turning to a long moan as Red started to sink down onto his cock.

 

 

“Oh fuck! Fuck you’re takin too long!” Sans growled, grabbing Red’s hips and pushing him down further, ignoring the gasp of pleasured pain as he thrust up inside of the small skeleton, hilting his large length into him fully.

 

 

“AH! Shit! Sans! SO MUCH!” Red didn’t get a second to adjust as Sans started to move him, lifting him up and down easily on his shaft. Using him like his own personal cock sleeve. Red was in absolute heaven as he held on to Sans for dear life, panting lewdly and crying out for more with his tongue hanging out between his fangs.

 

 

Sans got a good view of his cock slipping into Red’s magic with every thrust, only making him want more, pleasuring his little skeleton as much as he was pleasing himself. Red climaxed once, twice…three times as he was used.

 

 

“AH FUCK FUCKING CUM! FILL ME UP! AHHHH HAHH!” Red cried, reduced to a pile of sweaty bones at this point, limp but still begging for more. Sans growled as he jerked wildly up into him, filling him to the brim with a loud roar of pleasure, shooting his magic deep into Red, letting the small skeleton collapse onto his broad chest.

 

 

The two of them tried to catch their breaths, basking in the afterglow as dribbles of cum seeped out of Red onto the sheets underneath. It wasn’t long before the two of them ended up passing out for a much needed nap.


	7. Day Seven~Creampie Vixen/Male Anon

Vixen lounged about in her room of the den, listening to some music as she waited patiently for you to come in, her next client. Her ears perking up when she heard the knock on her door, her face curled into a smirk.

 

 

“Coming dearest.” She called, striding elegantly towards the door as her tail swished behind her. The tall fox opened her door and ushered you inside, looking you up and down appreciatively. “My aren’t you a handsome boy…you ready to play?” She locked the door behind her, tail wagging slowly behind her as she leaned down slightly to capture your chin in her soft paw.

 

 

You nod eagerly and grab her face in your hands, surprising her with your eagerness as you kiss her muzzle, pulling her after you to the large bed in the center of the room as she giggled. “Quite eager aren’t we? I am all for it love.” She smiled, letting you position her where you wanted her, stripping down as she admired your physique.

 

 

She leaned forward taking you into her mouth with a lick, making you groan and tangle your hands in her silky soft hair. Her long tongue was able to wrap and lick at every bit of your length, her sharp teeth just barely grazing your skin as she flicked her gaze up to you.

 

 

You told her to touch herself at the same time as sucking you off which she did with a smirk and a wink, her paw moving between her thighs, pawing at her mound in time to her mouth on you. You reached down to palm at one of her breasts, earning yourself a moan muffled by your cock. The vibrations though…

 

 

You let her lick and suck on you as much as you could possibly take, until you thought you would burst, she was so talented. Finally you pulled her off of you, positioning the fox down on the bed on her side, placing one of her long legs over your shoulder, the soft fur tickling against your skin in only the best of ways. “Hahhh please…Please I need it inside of me! Show me what you got big guy.” Vixen purred, reaching to guide you easily into her wet heat, making you groan in pleasure as you sank into her tightness.

 

 

You slowly started to move, earning yourself some sweet noises from her as she started to move with you, rocking her hips with your thrusts as she made eye contact with you through her thick lashes. “You can move better than that pet. Come on…give it to me.” She winked, encouraging you to pick up the pace, making you do just that. You snapped your hips into her, leaning more over the top of her and suckling at her breasts, flicking your tongue over her nipple making Vixen grip the bed sheets harder as she moaned.

 

 

She cried out, “There! Oh fuck yes babe! Right there!” She gasped as you thrust harder and faster, burying into her folds over and over again as you started to feel her walls clench tight around you.

 

 

You slammed harder into her, going as fast as you could as her cries of pleasure reached new heights, making her arch her back as she came, making you moan and quickly follow after her, filling her with your cum as you slowed your thrusts. You panted as you let her leg go, slowly pulling out of her to see the dribbles of milky white leaking out of her folds onto the bed sheets.

 

 

“Wow…you filled me up so good sweetheart…hahhh…it feels so good…” She licked her chops, letting you get a good view before she pulled you down on the bed with her, licking your skin. “Don’t worry love…we’re not finished yet…”


	8. Day Eight~ Uniform Bucky/Stretch/Bee

Where were they? Bucky glanced at her phone again. The twins were supposed to be there at the house at least twenty minutes ago. They’d told her they had a surprise just for her, saying they got a new job and wanted to show off a bit. Take her out to dinner to celebrate. But now she was starting to get antsy. She sighed and checked her phone again just about to call them to see where they were at when a cop car pulled up in front of the house.

 

 

“Oh god what did they do…” She mumbled under her breath, bracing herself for what could possibly have happened to her two mates. The car turned off and the doors opened, making Bucky’s jaw drop nearly to the floor.

 

 

“excuse me miss but I’m gonna have to take you in for questioning.” Stretch smirked from the driver’s side, Bee stepping out from the passenger side twirling a pair of handcuffs on his finger.

 

 

“you gonna make it easy on us or are we gonna have to do this the hard way?” Bee winked. Bucky stood there with her mouth on the floor.

 

 

Both of them were dressed in black police uniforms, looking sleek and far more attractive than they had any right to be. They looked so good. Both of them chuckled and shook their heads as they came up to greet her. “looks like we gotta do this the hard way.” Bucky blinked, coming back to her senses as she shook her head.

 

 

“Well, officers what is my charge?” She asked as Bee circled around her, running his hands down her arms to her wrists.

 

 

“being too sexy without a permit.” She rolled her eyes at the cheesy line with the two of them smirking as Bee hooked her wrist through one of the handcuffs.

 

 

“Hey! I hope you have the keys to that.” She looked up only to see the bright grin on his face, the mischievous look in their eyes making her heart pump in her chest with excitement.

 

 

“oh yeah we do. But ya gotta look for it, looks like we’ve got probable cause to do a cavity search. You might be holding something dangerous.” In a split second Bucky found herself and the twins inside their house, or rather their bedroom, Bee handcuffing her hands above her head as the two of them looked down at her with hungry eyes. Bucky blushed as Stretch moved to push her shirt up over her head, leaving it up around her wrists while Bee captured her lips in a passionate kiss. They looked so good in their uniforms.

 

 

The cut of the fabric really accentuated their sharper features, their ecto bodies normally swallowed by their hoodies now showed off with the lines. “you have the right to remain silent, but we recommend on making as much noise as possible.” Stretch smirked, making short work of her bottoms, popping open the top buttons of his uniform, Bee’s mouth traveling to nip at her throat, making her gasp in pleasure.

 

 

“anything you say can and will be used against you, so say anything and everything that comes to mind honey.” Stretch purred, spreading her thighs and taking a long lick of her slit as Bee kissed down her chest. Bucky gasped in pleasure, her skin on fire with growing arousal.

 

 

“Hahhh! Y-yes!” She gasped as Stretch’s tongue entered her, both twins smirking as they worked her up to a lather underneath of them.

 

 

“think it’s time for that cavity search don’t ya think bro?” Bee hummed as the repositioned her between them. Their pressed uniforms wrinkled as she heard their zippers and belts come undone. Stretch leaned down and kissed her, Bee’s shaft rubbing against her slickness from behind, making her push back onto him with need.

 

 

Bucky gasped and moaned as he pushed into her, pumping hard and deep as Stretch moved to try and fill her as well. Bucky had no choice but to grip onto the front of Stretch’s uniform with her handcuffed hands as she cried out in pleasure, moving between them together.

 

 

She nearly screamed as they filled her, spurring on her climax for the third time that night before the three of them flopped down on the bed and Bee unhandcuffed her. “guess we should wear these more often huh? Gets you all hot and bothered. But ya made a bit of a mess on our pants.” Bee chuckled and purred to her, nuzzling from behind. Stretch moved to wrap his arm around her, sandwiching her between them. They never did make it to dinner…


	9. Day Nine~ Asphyxiation Reader/ Red

“Are ya really sure about this sweetheart?” Red asked when you mentioned your newest kink. Something that you’d been wanting to try with him for a while but he didn’t really want to ever try to push your limits too much, not wanting to hurt you.

 

 

“Yes. You act like I’m gonna break or something. I just want you to fuck me until I pass out. I want you to choke me, like really choke me.” You prompted and Red looked hesitant at your request as he thought it over.

 

 

“Alright but I ain’t gonna do it just yet. I wanna make sure I ain’t gonna hurt ya by accident…” And that was where he left it. For like a week.

 

 

You were starting to get irritated with him, even though you knew that he was really trying not to actually hurt you, not wanting to drive you away. You were getting ready to head to bed when Red popped in behind you, arms wrapped around your waist, his breath at your ear. “I’m ready if you are sweetheart…tap three times if it gets to much fer ya. Got it?” He growled into your ear, pulling you flush to his chest, his arm around your waist groping and teasing at your body.

 

 

It reeked of desperation, something that you’d been feeling yourself the longer he went without touching you. You nodded as he growled in agreement, practically tearing through your clothes and for once you didn’t care as you heard fabric rip in places, squeaking in surprise as he forced you over the edge of the bed, slapping your ass sharply as he kicked your thighs apart.

 

 

“Jus remember you asked fer this sweetheart.” He growled and you mewled as his fingers rubbed your entrance, prepping you for him but you didn’t need much. His rough handling of you was already working you up. You felt him lean over your back, his fingers winding around your throat, caressing your skin as you felt his other hand push into you, making you moan.

 

 

You felt him squeeze lightly, as if testing your resolve but you were not about to tap out just yet. Not when he was just getting started, giving you just what you wanted. You met your lover’s gaze and winked, spurring him on as he quickly pulled his fingers out of you, the feeling of his thick shaft replacing them with agonizing slowness. You needed him so bad. You needed this, all of it. You groaned as you pushed back on him, trying to get him more inside of you.

 

 

With a grunt Red snapped his hips into you, stuffing you full as you felt his piercings rub against your walls, his fingers around your throat tightening a little more around your throat. You gasped in pleasure as he set a rough pace, something you’d been missing sorely. Red growled and slammed into you hard and fast, pausing for only a moment to flip you onto your back, his hand wrapping around your throat as you looked up at him, seeing a moment of hesitation from him but you gave him the go ahead, nodding your head as you felt his grip tighten.

 

 

He was careful, trying not to actually hurt you even as you gasped for air, instinctively holding onto his wrist as he pumped into you, his fingers clenching and unclenching, taking you just to the edge of being painful and pulling back just in time. The feeling was…indescribable. You gasped out, unable to make more than a strangled moan as you came, the sensation even more powerful than you thought possible. Red pumped into you wildly, driving towards his climax until finally he came hard, filling you up and making you arch up into him with a strangled whimper.

 

 

Finally he released your throat, panting as he looked you over carefully making sure that you were alright. “Wow…holy crap…” You breathed, reaching up and pulling him on top of you for a deep kiss, putting his worries at ease as you smiled up at him.

 

 

“Ya good? I didn’t go too hard?” You shook your head and pulled him down to snuggle. He purred as he relaxed in your arms. The two of you cuddling in post coital bliss.


	10. Day Ten~ Edgeplay Reader/Red

You were hanging out with Red on your couch, watching some show on Netflix for your weekly night in of relaxing. You were leaning up against him, his arm wrapped around your shoulder as the both of you watched the television.

 

 

You were enjoying the down time together when you felt his hand move to grope at your chest, you batted his hand away playfully and returned to the show only to have him do it again, finger tips brushing against your skin as they tried to sneak under your shirt.

 

 

“Red. Seriously?” You looked up at him with a soft smile playing at your lips as he shrugged, not stopping as he moved deeper into your shirt, glancing at you from the corner of his sockets with a playful smirk.

 

 

“what? yer more titilatin than the show.” You snorted at his pun as he swirled a finger around you nipple, pinching it for emphasis, your laughter cutting short as a blush crept over your face.

 

 

“R-red…” You gasped as he rolled your nipple between his fingers, his other hand snaking up the bottom of your shirt, ghosting over your skin in a way that sent goose bumps in its wake.

 

 

“wanna try somethin new t’night. Think yer gonna like it…” Red shifted so your back was resting against his chest, quickly pulling off your shirt and using his feet as soon as you gave him the go ahead. You leaned up against him as he rested his chin on your shoulder, giving him the best view as his hands roamed over your chest, teasing and caressing as he went, fingers drawing ever nearer to the elastic of your sweatpants.

 

 

He pressed soft kisses to your skin, whispering in that deep baritone of his into your ear as his fingers dipped inside your pants, finger stroking at you, drawing a moan from your lips as he moved to work you up, his fingers knowing all the right ways to have you gasping and moaning for him, your arms reached up behind you to wrap around his neck as he drew you closer to your peak. “Hahhh! Red! I’m gonna-“ You mewled and he stopped just as you were about to come, making you whine with annoyance.

 

 

“What the hell?” You panted and looked up at him, and his smug face.

 

 

“told ya I wanted to try somethin new. Jus trust me on this one sweetheart. Promise it’ll be worth it.” You pouted but leaned back against him as he started to move again, going slowly as he moved to work you up all over again. And again he stopped just before you climaxed, cutting you off from glorious release as you slumped back against him with flushed face.

 

 

Red chuckled at your annoyance, doing it over and over again. Working you into a lather and taking you right to the edge before pulling away. It was starting to make you desperate. You’d long since kicked off your pants in the hopes that it you’d convince him to let you finish as you clung to him desperate for release but it hadn’t done anything but make it easier for him to see what he was doing to you.

 

 

You arched your back, a strangled moan escaping your lips as you gripped at his wrist, a whimper cutting you off as he backed off again, feeling the waning of your climax, watching it disappear with longing.

 

 

Tears pricked at your eyes as you felt him start up again, your body wanting nothing more than for him to finish you off. “Nnnnngh! Red! Fucking please!” You begged between choked moans as you gasped and mewled, your hips jerking to meet his hand which was covered in your juices at this point.

 

 

“aww but I like the noises comin out of yer mouth sweetheart. Sound so sweet and desperate.” He teased and you whimpered again, begging in your tone.

 

 

You needed to come. It was starting to become unbearable. He did it one more time and you sank into him with a half hearted sob, desperate and needy. “oh babe…I got what you need.” He kissed you and gently positioned you on your stomach, holding your hips up for him as you heard the sound of his zipper coming undone and the rustle of clothes as he positioned himself behind you.

 

 

He pushed in with a grunt and you cried in pleasure, gripping the couch as he set a ruthless pace, filling you deliciously with every stroke inside of you. Part of you expected him to stop again, but he kept going, bringing you right back to the edge with his savage pace, snapping his hips into you recklessly until finally. Blissfully. You came, screaming out as you had the biggest climax of your life, shuddering in pleasure as he thrust hard, coaxing you through it as he came shortly afterwards.

 

 

The two of you flopped onto the couch in a heap of sweaty limbs and heaving chests trying to catch your breath. “F-fucking hell…” You panted and received a satisfied grunt from him in response. Neither of you moving for the rest of the night.


	11. Day Eleven~ Bondage Sans/Reader

Sans looked down at the black bag in his hands, a little nervous about it but you had told him that you wanted to do something that he wanted to try in the bedroom. He wasn’t exactly sure how you would feel about it to be honest. Would you throw him out? Laugh in his face? What would you do once you saw what he was really into? He’d kept his secret kink away from you for so long as it was and now it was time to show you.

 

 

“You going to stand there all night or are you going to come inside?” You asked with a soft smile on your face from the open door, making him startle a second before he regained his composure and chuckled.

 

 

“yeah I’m coming. Guess I just sorta spaced there.” You laughed and stepped aside, letting him inside and closing the door behind the two of you.

 

 

“I’d say. You were standing out there for like ten minutes staring at your bag there. What’s inside?” You asked, curiosity sparkling in your eyes and he blushed again, pulling the bag away from view as he scratched his jaw nervously.

 

 

“Just some…stuff? You know for…for later?” You quirked a brow in confusion before understanding crossed your face and you tried to peek at the bag again but he hid it more.

 

 

“Aw come on! I wanna see! It isn’t like I’m not going to see it eventually. I just wanna see what I’m getting myself into.” You pouted, knowing that he wouldn’t be able to resist you whenever you did it. At least not for very long. 

 

 

With a sigh he handed it over to you, his cheeks dusted blue as you took it from him to look through it, your own face turning red as you saw the handcuffs, the ball gag, the leg cuffs and spreader inside. “Oh…wow.” You gasped and he tried to take it back from you.

 

 

“I knew it was stupid…I’m sorry…We don’t have to do it.” He tried to backtrack but you looked up at him with a grin.

 

 

“No no. It’s not stupid at all. I just didn’t think you were into bondage. Come on.” You grabbed his hand and tugged him towards your bedroom.

 

 

“W-wait right now? W-what about dinner?” He asked suddenly nervous as you giggled, winking over your shoulder at him.

 

 

“Dinner can wait. You let me do my fantasy and now it’s time to do yours.” You smiled, kissing him sweetly before stepping away to start stripping down, tossing your clothes haphazardly in the room as you took the bag with you, dumping the contents on the bed. You hooked your finger towards him, encouraging him to come closer, his body moving without thinking towards you.

 

 

“Well? Tie me up bone boy. Show me what you’ve got.” You purred and he nearly melted as he kissed you, reaching for the handcuffs as he did so, eagerly getting into the swing of things until you were tied up nice and neatly, ball gag in your mouth, legs kept spread and your arms behind your back as you looked up at him with hungry eyes. He had shed his clothes in the process of getting you ready and he was more than eager to get right to it.

 

 

You looked so good. In the perfect position for him to use just the way he had always dreamed of. “You ready?” He asked, seeing you nod and wiggle your hips teasingly at him, making him chuckle, all nervousness gone now as he positioned himself between your thighs. Taking a long lick at your entrance, enjoying the way you moaned around the gag in your mouth. He continued to tease and taste every inch of you, making you squirm and moan as he prepped you. “Babe…I can’t hold back…I need you.” He groaned as he positioned himself at your entrance.

 

 

You mewled as he pressed into you, his prep work making sure that you were ready for him as he pushed even more, stretching you out until he bottomed out inside of you. He waited only a moment before starting to move. Your voice muffled behind the gag as you arched off the bed in pleasure.

 

 

“Hahhhh stars….nnnnngh! Cum for me babe fuck please…” He groaned as he thrust into you, hard and deep, making sure to hit in all the right spots to send you over the edge, him following quickly after, filling you to the brim. You fell back onto the bed underneath of him.

 

 

“Hang on a second…” He reached up and went about taking everything off of you, his hands running over your body in a soothing motion, making sure you weren’t hurting anywhere before curling up next to you.

 

 

“I think this should be something we do more often.” You snuggled up to him, smiling in bliss as he chuckled.

 

 

“Anything you want babe.” He hummed as he started to drift off.

 

 

“Maybe next time we tie you up.”


	12. Day Twelve~ Master-Slave Sf! Papyrus/Reader

Mutt looked up at you, practically drooling as you sat in front of him, wearing nothing but a pair of boots that went up to your knees a riding crop tapping lightly against your thigh. “Are you going to be a good slave and behave? Or are you going to disobey yet again?” You asked, quirking a brow at him as he nodded eagerly, trying not to tug on his leash, his hands tied behind his back. “Alright. Well if you’ll behave…” You opened your thighs again and started to play again with yourself in front of him. Mutt groaned as he lunged towards you, straining against his leash to get to you.

 

 

You smelled so damn good! You sighed and stopped, smacking him on his shoulder with the riding crop, snapping your legs closed as he whimpered. “And you disobeyed yet again. Clearly this isn’t working. Maybe I should find something more fitting to punish you with.” You stood as he sat back down on his knees, watching you with hungry eyes as you moved towards the bed, looking down at the collection of toys made for punishment and for pleasure. “Hmmm…now what would be fitting for you…” You hummed in thought.

 

 

Mutt whimpered and licked his teeth as he watched your nude body, seeing the muscles move underneath the skin in ways that fascinated him to no end. But your knot work was on point. and he didn’t want to be punished again. He wanted to be good for you.

 

 

He wanted to show you that he was going to be the very best slave he could be. You gave a soft gasp as you came to a decision, grabbing something and turning back to face him. “I think you are just going to have to deal without completion tonight. I am going to use you until I’m done. And then you’re going to just have to deal with not being able to come until I say you can.”

 

 

You knelt in front of him, holding up the cock ring for him to see it before pushing him onto his back and straddling his waist. He bucked up into your touch and you pressed his hips back down, holding him in place as you licked him, lubricating his shaft properly before slipping the cock ring down to the base, securely. “There. Now maybe you’ll behave properly.” You purred, sinking down on top of him with a delicious moan that was music to his ears.

 

 

Fuck you felt so good! He was in absolute bliss, watching you move yourself on him, rolling your hips in the way that he knew you loved, using him as your own personal fuck toy. And he was. He was going to make sure you got your fill even when he couldn’t. Because he knew when you were done, if he did a good job then you would let him fill you. You placed your hands on his chest, rising and falling on his thick cock, making all those sweet noises just for him. Fuck he wanted to cum inside of you, on you, anywhere you’d let him but the ring held him in check.

 

 

He groaned and whined as he tried to buck up into you and for once you didn’t complain. You gasped and slammed down on him just as he bucked up into you. You moaned lewdly, losing yourself to the pleasure, giving him the best view of your blissed out face. Over and over again you used him for your own pleasure, making him ache even more to fill you up. You came again, and he could feel you tighten and spasm around him.

 

 

“Hahhh! Good…Haaahhhnnnn so good! You’ve been a good boy, you think you earned a reward hm?” You lay on his chest, reaching between your thighs to tease at the cock ring, making him shudder and whine. “Yes please master…please. Please…” he panted, twitching with need under your fingers. You teased him a little longer before you nodded.

 

 

“Alright. You’ve been good. Behaving like a good slave. Now, you know what to do.” You got off of him, unhooking his leash and his wrist bindings, yelping when he pinned you underneath of him, pulling off the cock ring and plowing into you with a desperate need to fill you with his magic.

 

 

You cried out in pleasure as he thrust into you at a break neck pace, plowing you into the ground. Mutt didn’t take long, having been waiting for so damn long to pump you full of his magic. He panted heavily against your skin as he flopped on top of you. “Good…good boy…” You breathed, nuzzling to him sweetly.


	13. Day Thirteen~

Something was up with your boyfriend. He was normally pretty clingy but lately, lately he was practically attached to your hip twenty four seven. He would follow you no matter what it was you were doing. It was starting to get frustrating.

 

 

You drew the line when he tried to climb into your bathroom. “Okay. I am going to head out for a walk. Alone. I love you but I just need to go have some space to myself for a bit. I’m serious. I swear you better not follow me. Blue. Stay.” You ignored the hurt in his eyes as you closed the door on him, turning to go for a much needed walk.

 

 

You walked until you were tired and decided to head back to the house after enjoying your privacy for once but finding yourself missing him. “Hey Blue? I’m home? I’m sorry about leaving but I…Blue?” You looked around and he wasn’t anywhere to be found. Until you realized that your bedroom door was closed when you were sure that you had left it open when you’d left.

 

 

You moved towards it curiously, hearing soft whimpers coming from inside you tried to figure out what was going on. Curiosity getting the better of you, you slowly opened the door, your eyes widening at the sight of Blue laying on your bed, face buried in your pillow while he stroked his shaft with a pair of your underwear.

 

 

You stood in shock for a moment, watching as Blue whimpered and moaned lewdly, finally arching off the bed as he came, shooting his magic up in a thick stream, coating his hands and your underwear in the pale blue. “HAHHHHNNNN! Y/N! PLEASE! FUCK ME! I NEED YOU SO BAD!” He begged as he started pumping his shaft again.

 

 

A dusting of color covered your face as you gasped, the sound alerting Blue to your presence. “PLEASE I’M SORRY! I-I’M IN HEAT AND…AND YOU LEFT AND I WAS JUST…I’M SORRY! PLEASE DON’T LEAVE AGAIN! I NEED YOU SO BAD!” He whined as he sat up, reaching towards you pleading with his eyes for you not to leave. But you were already starting to head towards him instinctively, a shiver running down your spine at the sight of him looking so desperate and needy.

 

 

You actually felt bad for leaving him now. “HAHHHH PLEASE!? TOUCH ME, USE ME! I NEED YOU! I NEED YOU SO BAD!” He whimpered, stroking himself as he looked at you desperately. “Lay back Blue. I can  help you.” You started to strip down, Blue obeying eagerly as he lay back on your bed, watching you with hearts in his sockets at the sight.

 

 

“WOWIE…YOU’RE SO PERFECT.” You blushed at his breathy compliment, moving closer to him as you licked your lips, Blue moving his hand as you came to kneel between his femurs, using your hand and tongue to help him along, earning the lewdest of sounds from him at your touch.

 

 

You made him come at least twice just that way, making him pant and mewl as he begged you to keep going. Finally you wanted in on the action and straddled his hips, planting yourself firmly on his cock with a moan of your own.

 

 

The two of you spent the rest of the night screwing each other’s brains out, leaving the two of you sore and smiling softly at one another as you tried to catch your breaths. Blue had incredible stamina, the whole time he would help you along, helping you rise and fall on him whenever you were having trouble keeping up with his need. By the time you’d finished, Blue had curled around you, snoring softly. You didn’t know how long his heat would last but you sure as hell hoped it wasn’t over too soon.


	14. Chapter Fourteen ~ Sensory deprivation Bucky/Stretch/Bee

Bucky looked at the pair of headphones and the blindfold sitting in front of her. The twins, Stretch and Bee, were looking at her carefully, trying to gauge her reaction to what they were asking. “we don’t have to do it if it makes you uncomfortable honey.” Stretch encouraged, not sure if she was uncomfortable or not with everything.

 

 

“No, no I-I want to.” She blushed which made Bee chuckle.

 

 

“you trust us right sweetheart?” He purred, fingers trailing over her sides lightly as he leaned in, pressing a soft kiss to her throat.

 

 

She gasped softly and leaned into his touch unthinkingly and nodded. “I do of course I do. I trust you both.” Stretch hummed and kissed the other side, a smirk on his face as he reached for the blindfold.

 

 

“good. Then let’s get started…” Bucky nodded as she allowed them to put on the blindfold, her heart already racing in her chest but not out of fear, no she was feeling excited. She knew her mates wouldn’t do anything she didn’t like but sensory deprivation was still new to her.

 

 

“now, remember, you just use your safeword and we’ll stop no matter what.” Stretch assured her as he placed the headphones over her ears, completely cutting her off from her sense of sight and sound.

 

 

Well, almost. She nearly jumped when music started coming through the headphones, they were familiar songs, some that she’d had on her very “private” play list that never failed to help her keep focus during certain scenes while writing. She relaxed, listening to the music and waiting for the show to begin, a soft yelp escaping her lips as a feather light touch ran up the inside of her thigh.

 

 

It sent goosebumps to her skin as another touch ran up her spine, making her sit straight up and arch slightly. She couldn’t hear anything over the music and could see nothing through the thick blindfold so she had no idea who or what was even touching her. Did it always feel like this? She mewled as a pair of hands roamed over her hips, following the curve of her body up to her breasts, groping and teasing as a tongue licked up the inside of her thigh.

 

 

“Oh!” She breathed as the tongue traced the line of her slit, swirling around her clit while the hands on her breasts rolled her nipples in time to the expert tongue. One hand of hers reached to grip the wrist palming at her breast instinctively the other finding the back of a skull as the tongue pressed into her folds, tasting every savory inch of her. She bucked her hips slightly into the tongue, feeling the soft vibrations of what felt like talking through the ribcage at her back. That wasn’t the only thing she felt as something hard and hot rocked against the small of her back.

 

 

Stars she didn’t know it could feel like this! With the twins it was always fireworks but with two of her senses compromised every touch felt like flames dancing over her skin. Bucky mewled and panted, moving into the hands and tongue that worked her over, her first orgasm taking her surprise as she cried out in pleasure arching her back.

 

 

“Hahhhh! Oh stars!” She breathed, only getting a moment before they started moving again, the one between her thighs pulling her towards the edge of the bed, turning her on her side while lifting one leg up over his shoulder, lining himself up with her slicked entrance. The other moved in front of her, pressing his tip to her lips, smearing the pre as she opened her mouth to take a tentative lick.

 

 

Her voice caught in her throat as she was impaled in a single thrust, the one at her mouth using the opportunity to press more into her mouth, muffling her moans as they began to move. Bucky was sandwiched between the both of them like a Chinese finger trap, one thrusting the other further into her as they set a grueling pace. Drool leaked out of her lips, coating one shaft while her other juices coated the other, no doubt making lewd noises that she couldn’t hear over the music.

 

 

Bucky clung to the sheets as she was rocked with another orgasm, her voice muffled by the cock in her mouth. Her climax spurring on theirs as they thrust wildly into her, trying to reach their own sense of completion. Bucky blinked in surprise at the sweet taste on her tongue, the faint tingle of magic, followed quickly with a similar sensation as she was filled from both ends.

 

 

After a few moments she was emptied, the blind fold and the headphones taken off of her as she felt her mates curl up around her, placing soft kisses to her skin, purring deep in their chests while their hands massaged and caressed her body tenderly. “Wow…just…wow…” She breathed as she returned their kisses, hearing a set of chuckles reverberate around her as they nuzzled to her.


	15. Day 15~Sounding (SF Bros+Toy use)

Black hummed in thought, looking at the lewd sight of his brother splayed out before him, the sound of buzzing mingling with the muffled moans behind the muzzle. His impressive, pierced cock leaking pre while Black turned the vibrations of the toy up, watching Mutt writhe and moan, straining against his bindings. “YOU ARE AN ABSOLUTE FILTHY ANIMAL BROTHER. LOOK AT YOU. YOU’RE ENJOYING THIS AREN’T YOU. DISGUSTING.” Black smirked as he watched Mutt whine and whimper behind the muzzle.

 

 

He watched for only a few more moments before catching sight of something that he was more than eager to try on his loyal brother. Black grabbed a lubricated silver rod, flicking the metal, making it ping sharply against his bone. “ARE YOU READY FOR YOUR FINAL PUNISHMENT?” Mutt nodded vigorously, panting as he drooled at the sight of the sounding tool.

 

 

“y-yes m’lord…please m’lord…please punish me…” He begged, rocking his hips with need. Black smirked in triumph, loving seeing his brother squirm with desperation.

 

 

Black added more lubricant to the instrument and pressed it’s smooth end against the opening in Mutt’s dick, making Mutt whine with need. “STAY STILL.” Black ordered with a hint of annoyance in his voice that made Mutt go still immediately. Slowly, carefully, Black pushed more of the rod deeper and deeper, stretching out his urethra as it pushed further down the length of his shaft. Mutt shuddered as it fully hilted into him, the sensation driving him wild as he nearly came right then and there. “hahhhhh….m’lord…please….use me….” Black smirked more, trailing a finger up the underside of his shaft.

 

 

“YOU THINK THIS ISN’T WHAT I’VE BEEN DOING THIS WHOLE TIME? PERHAPS YOU NEED ME TO SHOW YOU WHAT I CAN TRULY DO.” Black purred, using his finger to press at his puckered hole still being assaulted by the vibrator, moving it in and out of him, enjoying the tortured moans coming from his brother.

 

 

“DON’T YOU DARE CUM YOU MISERABLE WHELP. NOT UNTIL I HAVE WHAT I WANT.” Black smirked as he moved, pushing the sounding tool in further, keeping it deep inside as he straddled his brother’s hips, pressing Mutt inside of him making the tall skeleton writhe in pleasure. “HAHHH! SUCH A GOOD BOY!” Black praised, riding Mutt’s cock hard and fast, Mutt panting, drool running down his chin behind the muzzle.

 

 

Black could feel the sounding tool inside, making sure not to actually hurt his brother as he bounced lewdly on his brother’s shaft, Mutt whimpering like a dog, whining for Black to let him cum. “p-please m’lord…hahhhhnnn…I need… unnngh! I need to…” Mutt begged. Black groaned and braced himself on his brother’s chest, rocking his hips with his own desperate need for release growing. “THEN WHAT ARE YOU HAAAAHHHHNNNN WAITING FOR?!” Black groaned and tossed his head back as Mutt bucked up into him hard and fast from underneath, wild and jerky until finally he released, bringing Black’s own climax to the surface. 

 

 

The two basked in the blissful afterglow as they came back down from their highs. “LOOK AT THE MESS YOU’VE MADE BROTHER…” Black pulled off of his brother, letting their mess spill out of him in thick globs, using his fingers to spread his plump lips so Mutt could see just how much he’d been filled. “PERHAPS IT’S TIME YOU DO SOME ACTUAL CLEANING FOR ONCE.” Black undid Mutt’s bindings, taking off the muzzle and removing the sounding tool all carefully. “yes m’lord…”


End file.
